


Supernatural, Season 6, Episode 4, Weekend at Bobby's

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 06, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and later seasons. Complete.





	Supernatural, Season 6, Episode 4, Weekend at Bobby's

This is Crowley’s crowning episode of villainy. He played Bobby, the Winchesters, and several other people absolutely perfectly, and then, out of the blackness of his heart, he let them believe they had all won.

Open to a year ago. Bobby summons Crowley.

In a cool shot, Bobby is barely done with the summoning when it shows Crowley leaning against a nearby wall. “Been making merry, have we,” he inquires.

“Bite me.”

“If that’s your thing,” Crowley shrugs. Turning off Bobby’s TV with his powers, he brings up Sam jumping into the hole. Although, it’s not actually clear if he’s doing it to be hurtful or really believes Bobby should focus on his pride at Sam heroism. Given this is Crowley, it’s probably the former, but there’s enough ambiguity for it to be the latter.

Crowley announces he’s been celebrating.

“I hate to see what you call celebrating.”

“Yes, you would,” Crowley agrees, and the delivery is just perfect. Bobby offers Crowley a drink, and Crowley’s answer is a scoffing, unapologetic, “No.”

Briefly imitating Crowley’s accent, Bobby is offended Crowley thinks he’s too good to drink with him.

Appalled by Bobby’s taste in liquor, Crowley tells him about his preference for Scottish liquor.

They establish Bobby wants his soul back, and Crowley suggests he read the fine print of the contract. Said contract appears on Bobby’s skin. It’s written in what I assume is Enochian, and Crowley explains the relevant part is on Bobby’s “naughty bits”.

The relevant part being, Crowley only has to make best efforts. “Meaning: I’d _like_ to,” breath of air, “but I can’t.”

Crowley is insistent deals be kept. He screwed over Dick Roman, but he seems to have manipulated things rather than outright breaking it. He doesn’t seem to be the Bedazzled type, either. He gives people what they want without actively trying to make them miserable. The family in Trial and Error was screwed up, but they were already so before he came along. He didn’t tell Ellie about the ten-year limit on her life, but by fulfilling her wish, he did give her happiness during those ten years.

My guess is Crowley didn’t give Bobby his legs back out of altruism. There was some sort of hidden clause in the fine print where Bobby had to do something for Crowley in the future, and in return, he’d have his legs back permanently. Bobby couldn’t have his soul back until he fully held up his end of the bargain. There doesn’t seem to be anything saying demons need to be upfront with everything they do or don’t put in the contract. They have to give the person what they ask for, but they can give and take things away without telling the person they’re doing so. This is why fine print is too important to overlook.

Whether out of altruism or pleasure at the fact he’d managed to pull one on Bobby and his boys, Crowley never told them any of this. Sometimes, a creature letting people think they’re, on occasion, easily beatable can be a benefit in future dealings.

In response to Crowley’s refusal, Bobby turns off the lights to reveal he’s trapped Crowley in a blue devil’s trap. Crowley’s comment to this is, “I hope that’s paint.” Bobby says Crowley can rot until he changes his mind, and in response, Crowley whistles.

Growly, Crowley’s personal hellhound, barks in Bobby’s face.

Disrupting the trap, Bobby warns, “This ain’t over.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Happy hunting.”

In the present, the brothers are in a park. Dean is rifling through a dead body behind bushes, and disturbingly, through the bushes, children can be seen playing.

Upon finding a claw in the dead body, they call Bobby, take a picture, and send it to him. He tries to protest he’s a little busy too find out, but their reminder people are dying causes him to sigh before promising to get right on it.

There’s a montage with The Gambler (awesome song) playing over it, wherein, Bobby’s catchphrase of, “Balls,” is repeatedly invoked. Also, based on a line of dialogue Crowley has later, Crowley is watching Bobby throughout the montage. In fact, he might be the one listening to the song as he does.

Bobby researches. Unable to find anything, he leaves his house, and a pretty, middle-aged blonde neighbour waves enthusiastically when he drives by. He’s forced to break into a closed library. Then, his car won’t start.

At home, he works late into the night, and in the morning, he’s completely exhausted when he calls Dean. They’re hunting a Lamia, and this is strange due to the fact they’re strictly Greece based. He tells Dean the easiest way to kill it, and Dean immediately hangs up.

“You’re welcome,” Bobby mutters.

He goes down to the basement where he has a crossroads demon trapped. He demands to know Crowley’s human name. She’s flirty and sadistic, and he produces her human bones. She insists burning them won’t kill her, but he’s willing to take the chance.

I have a question about this: If burning bones kills a demon, does this mean anyone cremated is saved from Hell or, at least, unable to become a demon? Or does it mean, if a soul bound for Hell has their bones burned before they become a demon, then, once they do become a demon, they’re truly immortal?

He starts torching the bones, and she reacts in pain. She protests Crowley has risen from King of the Crossroads to King of Hell, and he’ll do horrible things to her if she talks.

The doorbell rings, and he goes to answer it. The blonde neighbour, Macy, gives him peach cobbler casserole, endearingly brags about her culinary skills, and then, hears the demon screaming.

He tells her he’s watching a scary movie, and she cheerfully declares she loves scary movies. Upon finding out he hasn’t seen Drag Me to Hell, she invites him over with the offer she’ll fix dinner and whip some of her famous white chocolate popcorn.

It’s a shame these two could never work, because, it’s obvious they’d make an adorable couple.

He awkwardly turns her down, and she accepts. She asks if he could come look at her malfunctioning wood chipper sometime soon. He agrees.

Going back to the basement, he tortures the demon some more, and she says Crowley’s name is Fergus MacLeod. She mentions everyone calls me ‘Lucky the Leprechaun’ behind his back.

Crowley knows more than he ever lets on. There’s a reason this demon was the one Bobby managed to catch.

“MacLeod’s Scottish, Einstein.”

In their defence, he has a British accent, often uses Briticisms, and frequently references American pop culture. He might also do things to give the impression of him having Irish leanings.

She begs him to send her back, but he burns her bones.

Later, there’s a montage of him answering his many phones.

One of them, unheard and unseen, is Garth. He tells Garth to call the FBI, and in response, Garth calls his FBI line. “No, Garth, not me, the FBI. The real FBI. How are you still alive?” Hee.

At one point, he answers with, “Of course, she’s one of ours, and if she says she’s got to dig that grave up, you better damn well let her.”

Once the calls are through, there’s a pounding at the door, and he opens it to find Rufus. “Oh, good, you’re home. Listen, you gotta help me bury a body.” Heh.

Sighing, he rolls his eyes in tired exasperation.

Outside, Bobby asks why Rufus brought the body to him, and the answer is the law is after Rufus. The monster he shived is native to Japan. Burying the body, they talk about Crowley, and Rufus says he has contacts in Scotland.

“I ain’t asking for no help.”

“I’m not asking for your permission,” Rufus counters. Aw.

Next is a funny scene where Dean calls Bobby, and in the background, Sam is thrown around. The priest they went to is dead. There’s a knock on Bobby’s door, and he opens it to find Sheriff Jodie Mills (yay!) and an actual FBI agent. Claiming he’s talking to his mom, he gives Dean instructions on fixing a rosemary-and-salt Molotov cocktail. Once the Lamia’s defeated, he says, “Enjoy the roast, Mom.”

Hanging up, he’s presented with a sketch of Rufus. Claiming never to have seen him, he insults Rufus in the process, and this doesn’t escape the FBI agent’s notice.

“Lucky guess,” is Bobby’s defence.

The two men get into a measuring contest, and Jodie orders them to put the rulers away and zip up. She says she and Bobby are used to one another what with the ten years she’s been arresting him. She sends the agent out, but once he goes outside, Bobby fusses at her. She says she thought he wouldn’t want the FBI agent in here. He doesn’t since he has a body in a basement.

Awesomely, Jodie is undisturbed and simply uses this as proof of her point.

“Yeah, but I’ve got another body buried in the yard.”

Exasperated, Jodie quickly leads him outside. It turns out, the Japanese monster has escaped the grave and left scattered dirt all over. Bobby tells the FBI agent to watch his step as he’s mostly gotten the exploded septic tank cleaned up but not fully.

Later, Bobby calls Rufus to get back since he didn’t properly kill the Japanese monster. He asks what the monster was feeding on, and the answer is single, white, sleeping females.

Immediately realising Marcy’s in danger, he hustles over to her house. Strangely, despite not being slotted for death, dead, or a monster, she’s wearing a white nightgown. Disturbed by his bursting in, she wordlessly points to the bedroom when he asks where it is. He and the monster get into a fight, manage to get outside, and he kills it with the wood chipper. By the end, both him and Marcy are covered with blood.

He brings up the fact she said her wood chipper didn’t work, and she admits she just said so to get him to come over. Since she now has some idea of who he really is and what his life consists of, he offers he wouldn’t mind coming over.

“I don’t think so.”

He sadly accepts this.

The next day, he calls Rufus, and expressing admiration for wood chippers, he thanks Bobby. Then, he says he has information on Fergus Roderick MacLeod. Crowley had a son who died on a sea trip. His bones were never found, but his ring was.

Bobby says he needs the ring, and teasing him, Rufus asks if he’s asking for help. Extremely reluctantly, Bobby admits he is. Rufus, however, is already on things. He asks if Bobby is thinking hostage exchange: Crowley’s son for his soul.

“Something like that.”

Later, Bobby tries to eat the cobbler, but Dean calls. Dean starts to verbalise his frustrations about Sam being different, but Bobby has to take a call from Rufus on the other line. The police are chasing Rufus. Despite Bobby ordering Rufus not to swallow the ring, Rufus swallows it, and the police catch him.

Switching the line back over to Dean, Bobby tries to say now isn’t the best time, but intentionally guilt tripping him, Dean flat-out calls him selfish.

Bobby orders Dean to get Sam.

Once he’s on speaker phone, he starts with, “Sam, Dean, I love you like you’re my own. I do.” This out of the way, he proceeds to inform them he has a life and problems of his own, and he can’t always be there for every problem they have. If they’d remember, he has the pressing issue of Crowley owning his soul.

Properly chastised, they both assure him, whatever he needs, they’re there.

The next day, he and Jodie talk, and this scene is wonderful. He asks for help in getting Rufus extradited over, and she sympathetically and reasonably explains how trying to do this would severely hurt her career and otherwise disrupt her life. He begs, and she still refuses.

Both are sympathetic, and neither are particularly wrong. He is asking too much of her, but she’s really the only one he can turn to. He has done a lot for both the town and her personally without asking for anything in return, but there has to be a line, and this does cross it.

Later at night, however, he answers the door to find a disgruntled Jodie and a cheerful Rufus. She informs Bobby he has one hour before she calls in Rufus’s escape. “I lose my job over this, I’m taking it out of your ass,” she warns before stalking off.

Rufus tries to hand the ring to Bobby, but Bobby goes to boil some water. Heh.

The next scene has him summoning Gavin, Crowley’s son. He says they need to talk.

In the basement, Crowley is summoned, and he looks rather tired and somewhat dejected. However, soon enough, they’re bantering like an old married couple. At one point, he says, in reference to the devil trap he’s been summoned under, “Really, Bobby, you gotta know when to fold ‘em.” Hee.

Bobby brings up Crowley’s new position, and having brought his own glass and flask, Crowley pours himself a drink, puts two tablets in it, and complains. He’s a visionary, and other demons don’t appreciate this.

After he’s done complaining, he suggests they make such chats a regular thing.

Bobby isn’t down with this, and Crowley decides to do some roleplaying. Pointing to Bobby and doing a fair job of imitating his voice, he says, “I want my soul back, ijit.” Pointing to himself, “’Fraid not.” Back to imitating Bobby, “But I’m surly and got a beard. Gimme!”

In response, Bobby reveals Gavin. Crowley briefly pretends to love his son before admitting to hating him. He suggests Bobby burn Gavin’s bones so that Gavin will be sent to Hell.

Upon revealing he’s told Bobby everything, Gavin disappears. I thought this was, because, he’s resolved his unfinished business and can now move on, but given his later reappearance, who knows.

Once Gavin’s gone, Bobby expositions Crowley was a two-bit tailor who sold his soul for three more inches to his seven-inch penis. Bobby tosses the phone to Crowley, and it turns out, Dean is on the other end of the line. The brothers are shown next to a dug up grave, and Dean explains they’ve gone international. He asks if Crowley really used to wear a skirt.

“A kilt,” he corrects. “I had very athletic calves.” He tries to insist burning the bones doesn’t work, but Bobby has a flashback to it working on the demon.

On the other end, Dean repeatedly flicks his lighter.

“Bollocks,” the ever talented actor Crowley exclaims. He starts to erase the contract, and Bobby says he can leave in the part about his legs.

The next scene has Crowley coming to collect his bones. Dean wants to torch them anyways, but Sam insists a deal’s a deal. Crowley’s response is a disdainful, “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, Moose. Get bent.”

He packs up the bones. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a little hell to raise.”

Later, Dean’s driving, and Bobby talks to the boys over the speaker phone. He asks if Dean was okay on the nine-hour plane trip, and Sam says Dean white-knuckled his way through several vomit bags. Dean protests that he was sober, and therefore, prepared due to being armed with a fork.

Bobby tries to apologise for his earlier blow-up, but telling him not to worry about it, they acknowledge all he’s done for them.

Kids are supposed to break their parent(s)’s heart, but it turns out, this isn’t always a bad thing, huh?

He suggests they try some of the local cuisine, but Dean thinks exotic food is an Olive Garden’s.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby hangs up, and once again, he tries to have some of the peach cobbler. Naturally, the phone rings.

Fin.


End file.
